The List
by Frank S
Summary: bah, forget it. this has become a one shot. Enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

Yes Hello. I am Sam Scavuzzo. Some of you may know me as the author of the unfinished humor/romance Teen Titans fic, Insanity beyond all Bounds. I decided to do this fic because it came to me in a dream. (Seriously, it did.) Anyhoo. I don't own shaman king, I don't own anything related to the show. But I do own my stereo, my computer, and my very own copy of Shonen Jump. Now on with the fic! (P.S. In your review, tell me if I should continue this.)

"Yoh Asakura!" A scream tore through the air and shattered the silence.

Yoh Cringed. He knew for a fact he was going to get it. And from who else but his fiancee' "Maybe if I sneak out the door she won't realize I was ever here...."

"And don't try sneaking out the door. I can read your thoughts remember?"

"Damn."

"I heard that. Now get in here!"

Yoh slowly made his way to the kitchen where Anna waited, tapping her foot next to a pile of shattered plates. Pointing at them and raising an eyebrow she asked, "care to share?"

"Well er... you see, Amidamaru.... Er no that's not right.... What if I said it was part of my training?" Yoh stuttered trying to pass off the best possible excuse for wrecking the plates. He didn't quite succeed.

"Bull." Was Anna's reply. "Unless you were trying to get a job as a waitress? And if that's the case, I suggest you not quit your day job."

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "All right... I'll clean it up."

"That's what I thought. And when your done, make breakfast." She turned and started to walk away leaving Yoh quite upset about the huge task set before him. Turning suddenly she called out his name in a sweet voice. "Yoh?"

Yoh looked up surprised at her tone of voice. Was she going to let him off the hook? "Y-Yes Anna?"

"I like my eggs over easy."

He let out a sigh, "Yes Anna....", and proceeded to clean. "Why is she always so uptight? Why can't she calm down more? And more importantly, why am I talking to myself?" Yoh scratched his head trying to think. "There has to be some way to make her relax...." He started to pull out pieces from under the cabinet. "Hmm... Maybe it's because She does so much work. If she had more time to herself she might be nicer." Suddenly it hit him. "I've got it!! I know exactly what I have to do! I have to get everything ready though." Standing upright with his chest puffed out he smiled confidently. "Anna-Chan, I will make tomorrow the most relaxing day of your life!" He turned to leave..... and ran smack into a wall. "Just as soon as I recover from the concussion..." He mumbled as he fell to the floor.

A few minutes and many aspirin later....

"hmmmm she wanted me to make breakfast... eggs I think... Well no problem! I can do eggs! No problem!" He pulled on an apron which coincidently read, "kiss the shaman" and turned on the heat. Pulling on a chefs hat he glared at the stove before him. "IRON STOVE! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MATCH AGAINST THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF YOH ASAKURA! FUTURE SHAMAN KING!"

30 minutes and many burnt fingers later.....

"Breakfast is ready Anna...." Yoh groaned.

"What happened to you?" Anna asked staring at him.

"I picked a fight with that thing you call a stove back there... I lost."

"I suppose that's the reason for the burnt fingers, hair and apron, which by the way is still on fire."

"AHHH!!!" Yoh frantically began to smack the apron until it was fully out. "That thing doesn't fight fair!" Yoh yelled pointing an accusing finger at the stove.

"Sit." Anna commanded causing Yoh to shut up and sit down. She took the first few bites and stopped when she felt that someone was just a little too close. She turned her head only to find herself inches away from yoh's smiling face.

"Any good?" The Boy asked still smiling.

Actually the eggs weren't half bad. But if she told him that, where would her reputation as the so called "Ice Queen" go? "They were better than I thought." She cooly replied, causing Yoh's smile to falter slightly.

"Huh... guess I'll have to work on that then..." Yoh leaned back in his chair and smiled. "You know something Anna?"

"Hm?" Anna's turned her head just enough to look at him.

"This is great. Having Breakfast with you."

Her eyes slightly widened and she nearly choked on the egg. "Excuse me?"

"I said it was great having breakfast with you." He replied, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Anna quickly regained her composure and shut her mouth which was pretty much wide open. "Well, It was nice having breakfast with you too." She pushed her seat away and left the room. And although Yoh couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling just slightly.

"Phase one complete." Yoh said to himself while chuckling. "Tomorrow the plan goes into action." He found himself skipping through the rest of the day.

"What the heck is going on? All he said was that he liked having Breakfast with me.... Still, he never says that. What is he up to?" Anna lay in her bed thinking this over for an hour that night. For some reason she suddenly fell sleepy and dozed off. The next thing she knew, it was the next morning. And instead of her usual alarm waking her, it was the touch on her face that did.

"Anna-Chan." A surprisingly soft voice said. "Time to get up."

"Yoh? What time is it?" normally she would slap him for calling her Anna-chan, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"9:00 A.M. You'd better get up. I have a list for you to do."

Anna's eyes widened again. A list? How dare he think she would do everything he wanted! She decided today would be a living hell for Yoh.

Breakfast was nothing more than cold cereal. How dare he expect her to do everything he wanted and serve her cold cereal? She decided today would be more than a living hell for Yoh.

After Breakfast Yoh handed her not one list, but two! How dare he expect her to do all these things, serve her cold cereal, and then give her yet another list?! She decided to slap him. But just as she was about to do so, she realized something about the lists. The first one was full of things to do such as, go to the hot springs, take a nap, eat wherever you want, basically anything she ever wanted to do but never had time for. The second list was blank. "Yoh? What's up with these lists?"

"Well, I decided you've had way to much to do these past few days. So I want you to relax. I don't expect you to do these things, but I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and about the blank list, fill it with everything you have to do for the day, and give it to me. I'll take over from there."

Anna froze on the spot, not believing what she had just heard. "Yoh..." She wasn't sure what to do at this point, whether she wanted to slap him for being arrogant, or kiss him. She decided..... on neither. "Thank you. And if you'll excuse me, I believe I have to go write your list." After doing so she grabbed some money and headed towards the door. Only to be stopped by Yoh.

"Oh Anna, one more thing."

"Yes?" Mentally she was thinking he was going to tell her he couldn't handle the jobs she had given him. Then Yoh did the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

It wasn't anything more than a peck on the cheek but, somehow, it made her freeze in her tracks.

"Have a good day." He then shut the door leaving a dumbfounded Anna outside.

She began to walk away touching the place where he had kissed her. And although she never told him until a while later, she did something she herself never expected.

She Smiled.

HA HAAAA!!! MY FIRST SHAMAN KING FIC! Review it and let me know how I'm doing. Tell me if I should continue it, or if it seems better left alone. I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, more reviews than I expected, and a lot wanted me to continue. I'm sorry to say, that's not gonna be the case. I turned it into a oneshot. However, I will respond to your reviews.

xXxswiggsterxXx- Thanks. It came out a lot better than I thought. I'l have to read your story sometime.

Suteki Yume- Lol. Yah, sorry I never continued. I started one chap, and decided it would just screw up the story.

Hikari Yuuko- Thanks for all the compliments! I appreciate it. It's not my first FIC, just my first SK one. it's actually my second fic, 8th chapter I've written.

xanime-queenx- sorry, not gonna update.

Kasumi Nishikao- aaaand Thank you, too.

deathraveness- not gonna update. -- sorry.

Yohna- Now I'm starting to feel guilty. seems like everyone wants me to continue. Sorry! v.v

xxmoonlight-angelxx- yeesh, now I really feel guilty. cries for 2 minutes and now I'm all better.

Lord Kameron- Where have you been for three months? . Thnx for the review!

King Phoenix- apology accepted. I think I talked to you like... last year tho, so whatever! Thanks for the review

Schizophrenic squirrel- AH! the author of the one where everyone stares at a lemon! an honor. a true honor. sadly, not updating.

Thanks everyone for all the positive reviews! Not one flame! woohoo! now I can die in peace! More SK fics to come. they just on my other computer. One makes NO sense, and the other's a RenxPirka... yeah... PEACE!

Frank S. 


End file.
